Memories
by InvisibleeInk
Summary: Two cats. One day, one of them decides to go into the forest, while the other stays and waits. But it's been so long and they don't remember each other anymore. Except when two winged cats bring the waited one home. Because she was destined for greatness. Because only her will lead when he's gone. Only she, will have the wings.


_Memories_

_Prologue and Allegiances _

**Hi! This is a new story. I won't be updating, but their going to be more than 1,000 word each chapter. They won't be updating or published as often, but their going to be amazing! I hope ;D But, there is going to be three chapters in total. Not counting the prologue and epilogue of course. Read and Review! **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**EchoClan – **_

**Leader **– Sul- A white black tom with blue eyes and dark navy blue wings.

**Deputy** – Afflictio- Golden tom with grey eyes and dark gray-black wings.

**Medicine Cat **– Surrexit – Rose red with green eyes and white paws, and chest.

**Warriors – **

Frostmoon – A silver-white tom with blue eyes. Apprentice – Songpaw

Icesong – White she-cat with sea green eyes. Apprentice – Dreampaw

Blizzardclaw – A white tom with brown specks near the shoulders. Apprentice – Breezepaw

Silverleaf – A silver cat with blue eyes and white paws and chest. Apprentice – Fadedpaw

Coldfrost – White tom with blue eyes. Is not deaf.

Nightsong - Black she-cat with green eyes.

Cloudclaw – Ambitious white tom with green eyes. Apprentice – Clawpaw

Specklestorm – Speckled and white tom with green eyes.

Whiteblaze – A white tom with blue eyes and a gray forepaw.

**Apprentices – **

Songpaw – Cream she-cat with white muzzle and chest with green eyes.

Dreampaw – Dark cream she-cat with blue eyes and a white underbelly.

Breezepaw – Light brown she-cat with bright green eyes.

Fadedpaw – Sleek dull orange she-cat with green eyes and white paws.

Clawpaw – A white tom with a clawed ear and green eyes.

**Queens –**

Morningcloud – A light brown she-cat with blue eyes and white paws. Mate to Whiteblaze, kits : Ashkit

Icepool – A white she-cat with green eyes. Mate to Coldfrost, kits : Snowkit

**Kits – **

Snowkit – A white she-cat with blue eyes. Isn't deaf.

Ashkit – Ash gray tom with blue eyes and a white chest.

**Elders – **

None

**Other –**

Moss- Moss is a kittypet. She is going to move into EchoClan. Her name would Mosswhisper. She has slightly larger ears and she is light mossy brown pelted with one blue eyes and one green.

_**Prologue**_

"She's the one. I just know it! It's the one Frostmoon forgot! The one she described as, the one who Frostmoon told our clan about." A hushed voice said through the leafy bushes, with red berries on them, "You can tell, mossy brown pelt, or dark cream, with tipped ears, a blue eye and a green eye, with the white tail-tip! She's the one Frostmoon told us about when he was still Frost!" the voice wasn't exactly hushed now, so the dark cream or mossy light brown cat heard the last word Frost, and the words "one blue eye and one green."

She whipped around and looked around suspiciously. They turned around; her eyes scanning everything, where they finally rested on the rustling bushes. She padded over to the bushes slowly and cautiously. "Who's there?" she asked in a strong voice; full of confidence. The bushes rustled once more then they stopped. The light brown cat crouched and pounced on the bushes. To find…nothing. Simply nothing, as the cats had simply vanished. With no trace, but the sun in her eyes, and her eyes playing tricks on her, but she had a faint glimpse of two blobs with wings; could they be those things in the bushes?

She shook her head and went back to her garden and with one last look at the sky, she leaped of the fence and padded to her own little door; why her own small one? Couldn't she have a bigger one? Why so small, that she could barely fit? But as she slipped or more so squeezed in, she began to forget about the questions and went to search for something else in her mind. They rested own the memory of the words "one blue eye and one green," as well as the name, "Frost". Where they talking about her? She knew no other cat that had different color eyes as far as the whole housefolk cats.

And Frost. That name rang in her head familiarly. Frost….was he the silver tom with blue eyes and white paws, chest, and muzzle living across the street? No…that couldn't be. He's not associated with cats with wings, he'd probably laugh at her for even thinking he was the so called "Frost." It rang through her head as she walked towards the back door and she bumped into her housefolk kit, Luaria. She felt herself being picked up and she curled up in a ball as Luaria petted her and whispered her name softly. She felt safe in Luaria's arms and she felt comfortable as she was petted, and she felt comforted and the confusion left her for the moment. Just that moment. They returned as soon as Luaria put her down and ran to hug her father who bashed in quite loudly.

She padded out into the garden and curled up in the shade of her favorite tree, the tree where Luaria picked beautiful flowers and decorated her and her own hair. The closed her eyes and her mind began to wander. Frost. That strikingly familiar name as a silver-white tom flashed in her mind. Startled, she snapped her eyes open. But there was nothing there. Only the leaves blowing to different places. Why was that pelt so familiar to her? Why? So many things confused her now, and she wished that everything was a dream, as her head fell to her paws into a deep and peaceful slumber.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Afflictio! You were too loud! She almost saw us!" a brown tabby tom said angrily. "We could have been caught!" he said, before scratching Afflictio's muzzle. The scratch began to bleed and Afflictio winced but said nothing. He didn't want to anger his leader anymore. Afflictio just sat there, his head bowed to his paws. Only when his leader inclined for him to speak, he spoke. "I'm sorry," he said in a deep voice. His leader stopped pacing and sat down. He stared into Afflictio's eyes. Afflictio knew what was going to happen, though he didn't resist as he cried out in agony a few moments later.

His leader did not flinch, but only stared harder. Afflictio flinched and winced for the next few minutes, though it felt like moons. His leader was inflicting pain on him, and taking his own pain away and giving it to Afflictio. After a few more moments, he released. "You're getting stronger Afflictio," his leader said approvingly. Afflictio just nodded as he panted heavily.

"But, old things put behind us, we must see Frostmoon. He will know if it's her or not." Afflictio nodded. "Then, after Frostmoon and everyone else's approval, we will bring her in to decide her fate," his leader said gravely as he spread his dark navy blue wings and signaled to Afflictio to spread with gray-black ones too, as he flew to his camp to decide her fate.

**Yes! Finished! I would love some critiscm, but please don't flame, and say nothing on how I cloud improve. If I shouldn't change a thing great. Review though!**


End file.
